


Happiness Should Be Loud

by protectginozasquad



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Skiing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectginozasquad/pseuds/protectginozasquad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagari teaches his shy boyfriend how to ski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness Should Be Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for tumblr user theliebcomesthetruth! Some Kagari/Sho wintery fluff.

“C’mon, Sho, you know you want to!”

“I d-dunno, Kagari, this might be too much for me.”

Kagari lifted up his ski goggles and swooshed his way over to his terrified companion.

It was Sho’s first time on a real ski slope. Kagari knew it would test his limits a little bit, and he certainly wasn’t trying to overwhelm Sho. This was the bunny slope, for crying out loud. He wasn’t being unreasonable.

He clapped a gloved hand firmly on Sho’s shoulder.

“Let’s do it together.”

“I’m s-still not sure.”

“Look, when I taught Akane, she was terrified too, but look at her now!” Kagari gestured towards the ski lift directed at one of the bigger hills. Akane and Ginoza were nestled into a ski lift together, unaware that they were being spied on.

Kagari sighed dramatically, happily. “It’s like watching a baby bird flying out from the nest. And you’re gonna be even better than her!”

“Why’s that?”

“Because we’re in loooooove, and you know, love makes everything stronger and better and faster! ...Or something.” Kagari knew he sounded like a complete idiot, but he was had been a complete idiot every since he had met Sho Hinakawa.

What he really couldn’t believe is that he was standing here, hand on Sho’s shoulder, doing something together, laughing, smiling. Well, Sho wasn’t exactly smiling yet. But once he got the hang of it, felt the wind on his face, his cheeks rosy with cold and joy, there would be enough smiling for Kagari to drown himself in.

It was funny, really. Kagari had never thought himself one for romance. Then again, what he had with Sho wasn’t really romance. It was just pure, joyous companionship. Which is all Kagari had really wanted. Growing up, somewhat isolated, always different from those around him, it had taken him a long time to learn what it was like to be with other people.

But since he had entered the police academy, he had met so many wonderful people, including Sho, training to be a forensic analyst. They were full-fledged members of the police force, now, Kagari working under senior officers Akane Tsunemori and Kougami Shinya. Ginoza Nobuchika was lead detective of a separate unit, but they often shared cases and information.

It had been a great few years, and just this past few months, Kagari had finally convinced the nervous analyst to go on a date with him. He’d been working at it practically since he’d met Hinakawa Sho, but the enthusiastic redhead had known the moment he met him that he needed to tread lightly. He didn’t know why, but Sho was reserved, and Kagari cared about him enough to wait as long as he needed.

His patience had been rewarded. Now here they were, on a tiny ski slope, under a bright, cold sun.

“Okay, now it’s our turn. Just try not to think about how far down it is.”

Sho bristled under his touch. “Y-you’re not exactly helping.”

“Well, how about I go down first, and you can watch? And, come on,” Kagari scooted on his skis so he was in front of Sho. “Give me one of those smiles of yours.”

Shy and small, a nervous smile appeared on Sho’s features.

“That’s better,” Kagari said, pleased. “Okay, watch how I do it, and then come get me at the bottom. I’ll break your fall if it comes to it, because that’s how much I love you.”

Sho rolled his eyes, or rather, Kagari saw him roll the one eye that wasn’t covered by his bushy bangs.

“Fine. Go ahead and I’ll go after you, I guess.”

“Awesome!” Kagari punched the air in victory. “You’re gonna be a pro.”

Kagari pushed himself to the point where the snow started to slope, and eased himself down. He wanted to go fast, but he wanted Sho to be comfortable more than anything. Still, the feel of the cold, clear air against his cheeks made him smile wide. The sky was a crisp, bright blue over the mountain, and the pine trees held snow on them like soft, cold blankets. It was a perfect day.

“WHEEEEEEE!” He couldn’t restrain himself from shouting as he went down. 

When he got to the bottom of the bunny hill, he looked up to see Sho smiling brightly at him. The bunny hill was small enough that he could shout up.

“See, nothing to it! Come on, Sho! I miss you already, I need you here with me.” Kagari winked, even though he knew Sho probably couldn’t see it. 

The nervous new skier nodded, and jerkily moved himself forward. When he started to slide down, Kagari heard him whispering nervously to himself, quicker and louder as the skis carried him downwards.

“Good, you’re doing great!” Kagari punched the air. Sho wasn’t going too fast, so Kagari could encourage him as he went along.

Finally, with a relieved gasp, Sho slid to a stop right in front of Kagari.

“See, you did it!”

“I d-did!”

“Do you wanna do the bunny hill again before we go to the bigger hills?”

Sho looked at him, eyes widening. “B-bigger hills?”

Kagari rolled his eyes playfully. “Where do you think Akane and Gino are headed on that lift over there? All right, all right, let’s go back up and do this one again. We can do it as many times as you want.”

+++

Getting from the bunny slope to an easy but larger ski hill was a challenge, but Sho really did want to learn, he just needed a lot of encouragement. Every time they made it to the bottom of a hill, Kagari laughed with joy.

_“Why don’t you just smile? Why do you laugh when you’re happy?” Sho had asked him, once, when he had said yes to a date for the first time._

_“Sometimes happiness has to be loud, Sho!” Kagari had answered, grinning like an idiot._

_Sho had simply looked at him, a mixture of confusion and amusement coating his normally muted features._

_“Maybe,” he had answered after a moment._

By the afternoon, the two were wiped out, from laughter and from skiing. They sat in the lodge, eating hot french fries and drinking warm drinks, watched their friends go up and down the lifts.

Kougami, appropriately, sped around the hills on a snowboard with his long-time friend, Sasayama. Ginoza and Akane opted for the more traditional skis.

When the group of friends piled back into Akane’s mom-ish minivan to head back down to the city, Kagari and Sho claimed the two back seats, unwound their coats and shared warmth between each other. By the time Akane pulled up to Kagari’s apartment, Sho was snoozing on Kagari’s shoulder, and Kagari extracted him from his seatbelt gently, woke the sleepy new skier, pulled him into their apartment and turned on the heat.

They curled up under a blanket on Kagari’s soft couch, Sho fell back into snoring lightly easily, and Kagari, for once, let a quiet smile, a silent happiness, overwhelm him, warm his heart, as he counted his blessings, this one, his companion, most of all.


End file.
